


Temptation's Door

by cadkitten



Series: Demons Within [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fooling Around, Innocence, Kissing, M/M, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 09:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9883646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: Some things can be denied, ignored, pushed to the side for the longest of times. In the same breath, others cannot, and that is where Damian and Colin find their most intimate of common grounds.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenGrimm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenGrimm/gifts).



> Prequel to Placation for the Demons for QueenGrimm. I think this is what you wanted to see? I hope! Their actual "first time" (full on sex) was in Placation for the Demons, in the bathroom. But this would be the first time they fooled around. :)  
> Beta Readers: kate1zena  
> Song[s]: [Timber A Chill Mix](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wlsdMpnDBn8)

"Shit!" Colin jerked his controller to the left as the car on _Grande Valley_ veered sharply right, pitching toward the sheer cliff. Another explosion lit up the screen just behind his car and the little red coupe he was driving went hurdling over the edge. "Double fucking shit!"

" _Eat it, Wilkes_!" Damian's fancy black car swiftly sped by the flaming wreckage that had once been Colin's car, crossing the finish line a moment later. 

_Victory _flashed across the screen, the deep bass of the announcer reciting Damian's gamer tag and the stats of his win. A giant crown came down over the car, spinning like a disco ball and Colin let out an undignified cry. "You cheating bastard!"__

__"Ha, as if." Damian settled his controller on the floor off to the side, his lips quirking upward just the slightest as he gazed up at Colin's stunned face. "Every win has been valid."_ _

__Colin's controller landed on the bed and in an instant, he was on his knees in front of Damian, crawling toward him, a pout on his lips. "Gonna make me _sad_ , Dames."_ _

__Damian snorted, tilting his head just so, letting it give him a snotty little edge to his look. "What makes you think I _care_ , Wilkes?"_ _

__"Oh, gee, I dunno..." Colin settled on his knees right in front of Damian, leaning toward him and putting his hands on the edge of the mattress as he moved closer and closer. "Maybe it could be the way you get a little breathless when I'm around."_ _

__The sharp pang of Damian's heart banging between his ribs left him with air stuck in his throat, his eyes wide as he stared up at Colin. He was _so close_. Right there, a few inches and Damian could have leaned up and-_ _

__He cut the thought off right there, feeling the heat rising toward his cheeks. His mind _always_ ended up here these days. Just like it did when he was alone at night, a constant array of thoughts and images he knew were somewhat inappropriate to be having for his best friend. Swallowing thickly, he tipped his head back just the slightest, the action inadvertently putting him right in line for Colin's lips if he-_ _

__Once more he cut off the thoughts, letting out an annoyed huff. "Back off."_ _

__Colin settled on his heels, backing up just enough to do what Damian asked, but still smirking at him, a little fire lit behind his eyes. It was so typical of him to do what he was asked, but leave it at the barest minimum. "I see it in you, you know."_ _

__"See what, exactly?" The words were out before Damian could stop them, leaving him vaguely flustered given he knew _exactly_ what was coming next. It wasn't the first time they'd been here, wouldn't be the last he was sure. Colin played him like Damian played a violin and he knew it. The smirk on his lips spoke the words he didn't and Damian felt his entire world threatening to shrink down to only Colin._ _

__"That you want to kiss me."_ _

__Damian's heart slammed hard in his chest, hard enough that if he didn't have all the training he did about human physiology, he'd have thought for sure it was going to shove its way right out of his body. He gave an undignified sputter, opening his mouth to try to get some words out of it that made sense and _failing miserably_. He clamped his lips shut a second later, feeling the fullness of heat rush to his cheeks, knowing they were _burning_ now. _ _

__"Hmm..." Colin pushed himself back up and this time it was gentle, his presence not at all threatening, and Damian felt himself melting into the sensation of having him near like this._ _

__He felt the ghost of Colin's breath against his lips, his own breath catching as he let his eyelids flutter closed, allowed Colin to close the distance between them and their lips to meet. Warm, pliant flesh met his own and instantly Damian was _gone_ , whining softly against Colin's lips. He felt Colin's mouth form a smile and then the contact was gone. "You're supposed to kiss me back, you know."_ _

__Damian huffed, the sound indignant. "I was getting to it."_ _

__"Slowpoke..."_ _

__Colin's lips were back, pressing harder this time and Damian felt his hands move to fist in the material of Colin's shirt, felt helpless to stop the reaction. This time he followed Colin's lead, moved his lips just the slightest until he dared to part his lips, gasped as Colin's tongue pushed into his mouth._ _

__Tentative, Damian slid his tongue along the tip of Colin's own. He felt dizzy from just this contact alone, wondered what it would be like if any of his little fantasies were to come true. A shiver wracked his body and he let out another little noise, Colin swallowing it up with a groan of his own, leaving Damian _trembling_ , helpless and needy, pressed between the bed and Colin's solid form._ _

__After a moment, Colin pulled back, reached to ghost his thumb over Damian's lower lip, gathering the saliva there. His face was a mask of wonder, his eyes alight with pleasure, and Damian had to look away._ _

__"Wilkes... what about Christa?"_ _

__Colin plopped beside him, tucked right up against his side, hand on his inner thigh, fingertips idly rubbing there. "What about her?"_ _

__"Would she not be upset by this?" He glanced at Colin, found the confusion in his gaze, watched as he shook his head._ _

__"Nah. She knows how I feel."_ _

__Damian scrunched up his nose. _Feelings_ were not exactly his forte, but he understood the implications of the sentiments. "I do not mean _that_. How would she feel knowing that you kissed me?"_ _

__Shrugging, Colin reached for Damian's hand, laced their fingers together. "You think too hard." Colin waved his free hand around in the air in front of him. "It's called experimenting. Besides, I know she kissed Nathaniel last week."_ _

__"And you are okay with that?" Damian's voice felt a little strangled as he put voice to his words. Everything he'd ever been taught told him that things like that were _not allowed_ , that the other party should be very upset by it. Yet, Colin looked cool as a cucumber and that alone left Damian adrift in a sea of confusion._ _

__"'Course I am. She's dating me." He gave Damian a little quirk of a smile. "Ain't for everyone, but I'm cool with it. She's cool with it." Reaching up, he cupped Damian's cheek for half a second before letting his hand fall. "If you aren't, I understand and I won't-"_ _

__"I did not say that."_ _

__Damian flushed at the quickness of his response, at the way the words left him, rushed and tumbling over one another, as if he were scared of what would follow if he didn't interrupt him._ _

__Colin's eyes took on that familiar light again and he beamed at him. "See. Then we're fine!" He was there in an instant, lips pressed hard against Damian's for a second before retreating. "Anything you want, Dames... _any time_. I'm always right here."_ _

__The words lodged between Damian's ribs, dug right in and created a warmth that Damian couldn't find it in him to deny. His hand clutched Colin's tight, stilled the tremble that wanted out as he ducked his head, breathed out the only thing he could think to say; something he _never_ said to anyone. "Thank you."_ _

__And maybe that said everything about them, about their future. Only time would truly tell._ _


End file.
